The spread of infectious disease through direct skin contact and open wounds is a well-known problem. In addition, the spread of “superbugs” such as methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) has become a major problem in U.S.
MRSA can spread in hospitals and other health care facilities, and it can also be picked up in fitness centers, schools, and other public places. MRSA bacteria are resistant to most common antibiotics.
Hospitals typically take precautions to stop the spread of MRSA by stepping up infection control procedures. For example, hospitals implement various infection control procedures that include hand washing, skin disinfectants, sterilization, barrier protection, protective clothing and garments, sterile wound dressings and linen laundering procedures.
Despite these efforts at infection control, certain microbes and bacteria persist and continue to cause infection at an alarming rate. Thus, improvements in products and procedures to further inhibit the spread of infections are desired.